


we can just dance to this

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: If asked about tonight, Isaac would say that what happened was thanks to the lipstick. Really, it was just a long time coming.





	we can just dance to this

The room is bright, decorated in various pastels and littered with knick-knacks. It’s Allison’s room but it’s pretty clear that it wasn’t her that decorated it – Isaac would know that even if they hadn’t been tasked (read: forced) with carrying boxes and paint cans and everything else that Lydia Martin claimed was _too heavy_. They were pretty sure she was just taking advantage of their werewolf strength but Allison whispered a promise to get them pizza afterwards and they didn’t complain.

Sometimes they wonder if it should be awkward living with their ex-girlfriend but Allison and they have never had issues. Neither hogs the bathroom, nobody steels each other’s food, and they don’t leave hair in the drain for the other to fish out. It’s a good set up, especially since Mr. Argent pays most of the rent (over Allison’s halfhearted protests) and that leaves them with more spending money.

They don’t really spend their money on stuff but Allison does. In fact, she likes to buy a lot of make-up – Lydia’s influence, for the most part. And right now, they’re sitting on her bed, watching as she applies some at her vanity. They think she looks nice.

“I’ll help you if you want to put some on,” she says as she applies blush to her cheeks. She sets down her brush, spinning around on her stool to look back at them. “You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I’m not _jealous_.”

“Tell that to your face,” she says, shaking her head before turning back to the vanity. She picks up on some highlighter, dabbing it along her cheekbones. “Lydia!” she calls.

A moment later, the banshee appears in the room. She’s already got a face full of make-up, matched expertly to her outfit. She had come over about a half hour before, a determined glint in her eyes. They had already planned to go out tonight – to meet Scott and maybe some others at a dance club downtown. Lydia was making sure that it happened.

“Allison, dear,” she says with a saccharine smile. Allison returns it as she cranes her head to look at her.

“Please convince Isaac to let me put make up on them.” Isaac sighs from their place on the bed, letting their head hit the mattress. Allison is on a _mission_. Yet there’s a small, upwards curve to their lips as she continues to speak. “They’d look _so_ good, don’t you think?”

“Of course they would,” Lydia answers, nodding sharply. They can feel the weight of her eyes on them but they don’t look up. “Remember Halloween? If it weren’t for that ridiculous mustache, they would’ve been the best looking person there.”

“I was _Freddie Mercury_ ,” they finally cut in. “It was part of the look. And I still looked the best.”

“Then you’ll look even better tonight. Up.”

Isaac can hear heels clacking against the floor so they push themselves up before Lydia can force them. Their eyes meet hers and they sigh again. Their exasperation is exaggerated – they’ll put on the make-up and they know they’ll look good. They always do. They always like wearing it. They just don’t do it often because they don’t want people to call them flamboyant. They like some feminine things, fashion and make-up, but they’re not flaming. They’re non-binary. But too many people don’t get that.

Their friends understand though and they fully support them. Lydia drags a chair over to the vanity and motions for them to sit which they do. Allison, now only missing her lipstick, reaches up to touch their face. Her finger skim over their skin before she reaches for her supplies. “You’re lucky we’re the same skin tone,” she says.

“Nothing too extreme, please.”

Allison nods. “I promise I won’t use any glitter. Though it’d look good on you too.”

She starts with the foundation, swiping it on their skin and blending it in. She adheres to her promise, making sure the look isn’t too gaudy but she does use noticeable colors which they don’t mind. She uses the highlighter sparingly without even being told, knowing how many times they’ve complained about the trend of overusing it. The lips are the boldest part of the look, a brick red – dark and just a little muted, not over-lined but unmistakable. She pats their cheek when she’s done, smiling brightly at them.

“Now you’ll be the prettiest person in the room.”

“Even above you and Lydia?” they ask. It earns them a contemplative look and, eventually, a shrug.

“I suppose we’ll have to see.”

Allison applies her lipstick as they get up, stretching their legs. Lydia shoots them a smile from her place leaning against the wall just before making a shooing motion with her hands. They roll their eyes but exit the room, headed towards theirs so they can dress for the night.

A half hour later, they’re all dressed and ready, heading out towards Lydia’s car. Allison texts Scott that they’re on their way, snickering at something she doesn’t share as they slide into their seats. Isaac only complains once about being stuck in the backseat but a fond smile spreads across their face when they see Lydia grab Allison’s hand. They’re glad they encouraged the two of them to get together, even if meant their relationship with Allison came to an end. But they like having the two as friends more than anything else.

“Do you think you’re coming home tonight?” Allison asks halfway to the club. They tilt their head to the side, brow furrowing with confusion.

“And I wouldn’t why?” they shot back. “I’m not exactly one for hook-ups.”

She shrugs, turning her head to look out the window. They’d rather she looked at them so they could see her expression but no such luck. “I don’t know,” she responds. “What if there was someone interested in you? You deserve a little happiness once in a while.”

“I’m happy with my friends,” they say. “So if you two want an apartment to yourselves, you’re going to have to go to Lydia’s.”

The conversation ends there and, shortly afterwards, they arrive. They pull into the parking lot and Isaac’s eyes immediately land on Scott who’s standing by Stiles’ jeep. Said human is still in Virginia, busy with his FBI work, but Scott takes good care of the car. But he abandons it the moment they park and start to get out, dragging Allison into a big hug.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at them but rolls her eyes when they pull apart. It’s not jealousy and she has no concern – Isaac could tell from her chemosignals alone, though they also know her well enough to know she’s confident in relationship. She should be.

Scott turns to Lydia and gives her a sheepish wave before he shifts his attention to Isaac. They smile nervously at him and he returns it, bright and bold. “You look really nice,” he says.

Isaac bites their lip, shrugging in response. “That’s thanks to them,” they say, motioning at Allison and Lydia. “They strong-armed me into it.”

“You didn’t really put up a fight,” Lydia says earning herself a chuckle from Scott.

The four of them head inside. Scott tells them how he invited Liam, Mason, and Malia, but none of them could make it. He frowns when he says it; Isaac doesn’t hesitate to place a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. He smiles at them as Lydia goes on about what they’re going to miss. The banshee has _plans_ and said plans involve lots of alcohol and lots of dancing. Thank God Scott and Isaac are werewolves.

Once they’re inside, Lydia beelines to the bar as the three of them scope out a table. She doesn’t take their orders but she returns with a tray of drinks that no one can complain about. She has a martini, Allison has some wine, Scott gets a beer, and Isaac has a gin and tonic. Not that they really matter, at least not for the girls – they’re on the dance floor within minutes, pressed against each other in an intimate display. They won’t be seeing much of them until the night is over.

“I swear they’re not going to make it back to the apartment,” Isaac mutters with a shake of their head, watching the two of the dance, hovering on the line between sensual and explicit. It’s far from surprising. They’ve never had shame and it’s _beautiful_.

“They’re having fun,” Scott responds, shrugging his shoulders. “Are you having fun?”

Isaac glances at him, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Scott glances at his drink. “You’re not dancing.”

It drags a laugh out of Isaac. “Oh yeah, that would end well,” they say with a scoff. “I think I’m only slightly better at dancing then Stiles and, unlike him, I’m not capable of embarrassing myself in a room full of people.”

“No, you’re being too hard on yourself,” he chides. “You’re good, especially when you’re dancing with someone.”

“Well, I don’t have anyone to dance with,” they point out, picking up their drink and raising it to their lips.

Scott is a quiet for a moment, looking away from them. If it weren’t for Isaac’s heightened senses, they probably wouldn’t hear his response. But they do. They hear Scott say, “We could dance.”

Isaac blinks at him.

“Do you want to dance?”

He glances up at Isaac. “Yeah. I uh… I’ve kind of wanted to dance with you for a while.”

It’s out of left field but it’s not unwelcome. If it means what it means, well… Isaac would love that. They care deeply for Scott and they always have. They wouldn’t mind something more than friendship. They nod their head. “Then you should’ve said something before,” they reply, lips twitching with a grin.

Getting up from their table, Scott leads Isaac head to the dance floor. Isaac catches Allison’s eyes who gives them a thumbs up over Lydia’s shoulder. The banshee, clearly annoyed by the distraction, sweeps her girlfriend further away into the crowd but Isaac doesn’t mind. Their attention immediately goes to Scott who’s smiling.

“If I step on you toe, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Isaac says as Scott wraps his arms around their waist. He leans forward and so does Isaac, their faces inches from each other.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

With that, they dance. It’s a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! It was my first time writing a non-binary character and I enjoyed that.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) where I accept prompts.


End file.
